The New One
by Bree51
Summary: JUST a follow up to to, 'A Little Night Music" Had to get iy out of my head. A one shot.


THE NEW ONE

Logan Howlett was rubbing his wife's back as Ororo sat up with her legs in the stir-ups as Hank and Geri kept coaxing her into one more push.

"Come on Ro you either want this kid out or in. Just one more push and the newest Howlett will greet the world." Geri tried helping her friend who sat soaked in sweat and panting greatly glaring at all three people in the delivery room.

"Just push she says. I know that already. I've done this three times now."

"Darlin, Geri's just trying to help you that's all." Ororo turned her wet sweaty head towards the sound of her husband's voice.

"Help me help me. Here's an idea, you deliver our children from now on and I get to rub your back as a baby with a head the size of Mt Rushmore tries to squeeze it's way out of you!"

Logan knew now was the right time for him to keep his trap shut. Hank gave him a sympathetic look as he pushed down on the baby's head grabbing the forceps as Geri tired to get Ororo to give it one last push. Then as Ororo screamed out her last effort, the sounds of a wailing newborn were heard.

"There we are." Hank laughed as he grabbed the baby.

"Ahh Looks like Chance won't be the only boy after all." Logan beamed as his wife fell back on to him and he kissed her wet hair and aided her as she leaned back to deliver the afterbirth.

Geri cleaned up the baby as Hank assisted Ororo and after foot printing him and getting the DNA sample all X-babies got she wrapped up the newest Howlett and gave him back to his Parents who were beaming over their new son.

"Look at the size of this one Ro." Logan was happy, Joyful and truly elated.

He got another son to go with his two daughters plus Ro who always made Logan and Chance feel like they were out-gunned by females in the home, but now a new son! Logan couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Ro gave him her patented look.

"What can't a man be happy to have a new baby?" Ororo grinned.

"You don't fool me mountain man, you and Chance now have another male to bond with." Henry was in the corner trying not to giggle as Geri bopped him with an extra pillow she was dropping into the sterilizer. Logan smiled.

"We gotta name him Darlin." Ororo grinned.

"This one is on you." Logan laughed.

"How about Chase Logan Howlett." Geri stared.

"You gotta thing about the letter c?" Ororo laughed.

"It is a wonderful name my love and I think it suits him." Logan grinned as he and Ororo stared at their sleeping prince who was nuzzling his mother's chest as he slept. Hank smiled.

"A full eight pounds, twenty-three inches longs and a head full of dark hair." Geri grinned as she placed Ororo's cold drink of 7–up by her bed.

"Kendall is going to get weirded out that she's the only Howlett with white hair like mama." Logan laughed.

"We already had that talk. She knows that she will start getting her mother's ability and maybe mine a lot sooner then her siblings even Chance." Ororo smiled as she gently smoothed her newborn baby's hair.

"We have explained over and over that not all children get abilities and there is nothing to worry about." Hank laughed.

"I dare say with your brood that likelihood is not going to happen. My and the professor's tests have proven that two mutants of your category are more likely then any others to have all their children be mutants as well." Ororo looked at Logan who squeezed her hand.

"We got time Ro, our kids know we love them." Ororo smiled as Geri came over to place Chase in his crib while Ororo got some rest.

At the Howlett house Jubilee was running rampant chasing after Sophie who was upset and howling.

"Sophie stop running from me and tell me what's wrong?" Two-year-old Sophie stared long and hard at Jubilee as she stopped running around the family room while Chance and Kendall were outside playing.

"I want mommy." Then she started running around the family room again and wailing. Kendall walked in and climbed up on to the stool by the breakfast counter.

"You just have to get used to it." Jubilee stopped chasing the two year old to stare at Kendall.

"Get used to what?" Kendall grinned as she grabbed an apple and ate it.

"It happens every time." Jubilee looked at her like she was nuts until Chance walked in.

"She still at it?' He asked his sister.

"Yep." Was Kendall's one word reply. Jubilee gave up her running.

"What are you two talking about?" Chance after washing his hands grabbed a juice from the cooler.

"You were an only child uh?" Jubilee stared and looked back at Sophie who was still running herself ragged around the family room wailing.

Chance grinned and Jubilee swore there was no way he couldn't be Logan's son. He looked so much like him it was frightening even the strange and deranged, Victor Creed had been shocked when he saw the twins six years ago when he busted onto the school's grounds and saw the toddlers as they were playing in the pool with Kitty and Rouge but the rest of the team got to him before he could do any damage.

He was taken to the holding cells that Nick Fury's agency had created for certain mutants like Victor. The whole time he kept yanking Logan's chain about.

"Now the runt has kids, hell I'm getting old. And you bagged the windrider too damn I wanted to hit that." Nick made sure to place him in a sound proof cell after Logan tried to gut him for that comment about Ro. Kendall was her mother's clone as Chance was his father's. But Jubilee wanted to know what was wrong with Sophie.

Chance grinned showing his still not yet fangs baby teeth.

"It happens when a new baby comes. Sophie thinks she's gonna be replaced by the new one." Jubilee looked from Chance to Kendall and back again.

"And where would she get that idea from?" Both twins looked innocent. Two sets of shoulder shrugs went up and down at the exact same time. Jubilee shook her head just as Logan walked in the front door. Sophie stopped running and wailing when she saw daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She was crying as she ran straight to her father's arms.

"Hey pumpkin. What's wrong?" Jubilee nodded to Chance and Kendall who were both trying to sneak out the back door.

"Stand where you both are and don't move one muscle." Logan didn't even shout or look in their direction as both stopped mid-walk and froze in place.

"Now Sophie you tell daddy what Chance and Kendall told you." Sophie was sniffing and rubbing her tearstained face as she told her father.

"They said you and mommy don't want me no more. Cause you got a new baby and I the old one." Logan kissed his chubby two-year-old daughters' face and hugged her tight.

"Nobody is replacing my princess and we are never getting rid of any of our children. We love you all. The baby is new but you're our baby girl forever and Chase is the new baby boy." Logan heard Chance whisper to his sister.

"Yes. You owe me five bucks."

"I said not a muscle moves that includes tongues. Now Sophie you go with Aunty Jubi and play outside daddy has to deal with your brother and sister."

"Kay." Sophie kissed her father's cheeks as Jubilee took her from Logan's arms and carried her outside.

"Now for you two." Both twins gulped at the same time.

Ororo was driven home in one of the macked out golf carts that Charles had Logan make for easier access around the school grounds for those students with physical disabilities. The school had both human and mutant students and Charles didn't want anyone to feel unwelcome at Xavier's.

He even had two additional elevators put in and ramps were everywhere now. Charles believed in inclusion well he was born a mutant. Logan helped his wife and new son into the home where Lizzie and Jubilee sat on the sofa watching a movie and came to greet them as they came through the door.

"Ohh the new baby Howlett." Lizzie cried running over to see the newest member of the clan. Jubilee slapped Logan on the back

"Finally another male uhh." Logan laughed as he helped Ororo to a chair and she looked around the home.

"By the Goddess the house is so clean. Logan you didn't have the girls clean the house did you?" Jubilee laughed.

"It wasn't me or Lizzie." Lizzie smiled.

"I think that's our clue to exit stage right." Both girls kissed Ororo and Logan on the cheeks as they waved and blew kisses to a sleeping baby Chase. Ororo stared at her husband as he locked the door.

"Well husband I am waiting for the information as why this house looks so clean. I can see my reflection in the polish on the wooden floors." Ororo was staring down at the floors as Logan pulled out the new bassinet and placed Chase into it so Ororo could rest.

"Well Darlin seems our gruesome twosome wanted to tell tall tales to Sophie again." Ororo shook her head as Logan placed her feet on his lap.

"What did they do now?" Logan smirked.

"You remember those Adams Family movies."

"Yes of course every Halloween the kids love them."

"Well seems Chance and Kendall wanted to worry Sophia and told her that when the new baby came that we were getting rid of her because it's out with the old and in with the new." Ororo burst out laughing.

"Anyway Sophie got into a fit and I had to calm her down cause Jubs was losing it when I got home. So as punishment for there little joke I made them clean the house from top to bottom." Ororo put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my. Did they whine a great deal?"

"They did at first until Sophie being two and seeing her siblings doing something she wasn't just jumped right in and started cleaning with them." Ororo was holding in her laughter so she wouldn't wake the baby.

"Oh goodness did you not tell her that they were being punished?" Logan smiled,

"You know how we raise our kids Ro, one for all and all for one. When Sophie came in from playing with Jubs and I had gone back to the med lab to visit you, Jubs said she washed up as she was told too. Ate her lunch and went upstairs where she saw Chance and Kendall washing down the bathroom and went right in there and helped them. Jubs said she couldn't believe it. Kendall told her they were on punishment not her. But Sophie said that Mommy and Daddy said that family sticks together. So she kept up with them until they finished and all three were fed, bathed and put to bed two hours ago. Ya didn't notice how quiet the house is?" Ororo grinned.

"I did my love and I was wondering why I was not being knocked down by my children eager to see their new little brother." Logan grinned.

"Well by morning just be prepared to be jumped on in our bed cause our kids will be happy that mommy's home and they got a new little brother." Ororo grinned.

"I missed our little monsters and I heard that Chance won the pool." Logan smirked.

"I think that kids got my abilities already. I think he smelled it was gonna be a boy before I did." Ororo laughed lightly.

"Well then I think that he will be blocked from all future pools like you and all telepaths." Logan smirked as he folded his beefy arms.

"Unfair advantage my foot." Ororo kicked him lightly with her foot.

"Big baby." At that exact moment Chase woke up crying lightly for his mother.

"Now pass me the little baby." Ororo grinned as she spoke. Logan leered at his wife as he picked up his son.

"Ya mean the new one, for now." He added as he wiggled his eyebrows at Ororo who rolled her eyes as she took their new son and settled him down for his breast-feeding. The three older Howlett's slept peacefully upstairs. Logan grinned as he watched his wife and son bonding.

'This is the life I always wanted.' He though. He was happy, content and pleased that he had the life he had always been searching for and the best part was he knew Ororo was happy too. No solo life for either of them and the kids had siblings, something he knew that many of the X-men who like his wife had no siblings, wanted for their children. Logan laughed.

Even Hank said that the X-men should be called the X-nursery. Every time you turned around a baby was being born and the number of newborns was out doing all records held by the Avengers. That part alone pleased Logan and his inner self. The Wolverine. He gave his wife a feral grin as she gently burped their baby son and aided her as they took their child upstairs to his new nursery for the evening. As baby Chase was placed in his crib and Logan cut out the overhead lights. Logan kissed his wife and said.

"I love our life." Ororo grinned and hugged her husband.

"Funny because I do too my love." Then they crossed the short distance to their bedroom for the night.

THE END


End file.
